New Beginnings
by Ah-choo
Summary: We all know of what happens after Ken Tennyson is born, but what about the very beginning? These are the struggles when a young woman named Kai discovers she's pregnant and her thoughts leading up towards her ultimate decision.


_Author's Note: Hello again~! __I enjoyed writing my previous story so much that I decided to write another one. This time this story is dedicated to my new friend blood-spurts-4ever and all the Kai Green lovers I met while on an art site. Hope you guys enjoy it~!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the series Ben 10 nor do I own these characters (with the exception of Mai, but it's really just a random name). I am just borrowing them_ _for my entertainment and yours._

**New Beginnings**

'_Oh god… _

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!'_

'_There's no way this can be happening!'_ she thought. She had always made sure to use protection on both herself and her boyfriend but she still had to face this?

She still got pregnant?

'_This can't be happening!_' thought Kai Green as she kept looking down at the little device she just urinated on a few minutes ago. '_He and I always try to protect ourselves. Pill or female condom for me, Condom for him, and those little guys STILL went through? Dammit! My health teachers were lying to me! Oh GOD, Three years and now I encounter this, whatamIgonnado?'_

Kai then sobbed for 20 minutes on the toilet, thinking up any worst case scenario possible until she got up, walked in front of the bathroom mirror, and looked at herself.

Her hair was long, black, shiny, and smooth; the same way she always kept it since the day she was young, only for this day she wore it in a simple bun. She wore a three piece navy blue business suit with matching pumps and stockings that matched her skin tone. Seeing herself with her makeup not even smudged after crying, she felt a little pride in herself that even in the most horrific conditions Kai Green is always ready to challenge the world with her intellect and charm.

'_Ugh, I knew it was too good to be true when I had all these goods thing happening for me this week. Why in the world I just decide to check myself when I'm on an important mission is anybody's guess…but at least I now know why I've been acting so sick. Oh god.'_

Putting her hand on her face, she took deep breaths while trying to think up on what she should do now.

'_Ok, I am on an important diplomatic trip by myself for a whole week. I can't get in touch with anybody that I know personally on their communications line unless I want to jeopardize myself and my whole planet. I didn't even tell anybody I was here! What the hell was I thinking? '_

Taking deep breaths, she slid down on the ground and looked at the shiny floor.

'_I should be brave,'_ she thought, '_I should focus on important things. I'll just create a list of what I need to do and just check it off when I'm done! That way I can be sure to be calm and collected and nobody will know what I know now.'_

Pulling herself up straight from the floor with vigor, she checked herself and walked out of her personal bathroom. Seeing as she was a very important guest, the people of this planet gave her a beautiful complimentary huge house for her to stay at while making important visits to their leader. Kai enjoyed all the beautiful perks it came with being a Galactic Diplomat, but she always did try her best to act like it was nothing. After all, showing shocked aw at a couple of things might make you and your planet soft, she always thought.

She then grabbed some spare paper at a lavish rebuffed wooden desk and sat down. Grabbing a quill, she began to write what was more important to her this week, to keep her calm and to make her realize how she should act. After all, she still had three more days on this planet.

'_Important Things I need to Keep My Eyes and Head On_

_1) You are here to talk to the leader of this planet and show them how much Earth is a readied ally to them._

_2) You are here to make friends with other Diplomats._

_3) Always show off how intelligent and courteous you are, and always one-up someone when they piss you off, just to show people how savvy you can be._

_4) Don't make any personal calls. That will show you as weak or just plain rude. Can't show ANY kind of weakness_

_5) Go home immediately and tell Mai…and maybe Edwin. _

_6) Don't visit your parents. Lord knows your mom will know immediately._

7) …_try to get in touch with Ben'_

'_Ben…'_ Kai thought as she inadvertently dropped her quill and looked sad. He was going to be extremely difficult. This wasn't just any kind of man, this was BEN TENNYSON! The Man who was considered a HUGE hero to everybody known on every planet; The Man who never made time for anybody but himself when it came to saving the planet from anything negative; The Man who was known to date multiple women at the same time and was considered an excellent lover and the sexiest man alive (according to multiple articles online and in magazines).

'_The man who got me pregnant.' _Kai thought. She then started looking back on all the things she did with him in the past. She never thought she would ever see him again or even think he would get as popular as he is now, but things always manage to get her wrong, including him.

She smiled when she thought of their first reunion with each other; how he saved her from multiple hoodlum aliens that came to her reservation and him scooping up to save her in his Benwolf form. She immediately knew who he was and she chuckled at the memory of making him blush when she thanked him and called him Ben. And even then, they didn't until their grandfathers tried hooking them up at a ball, each saying how both of them would be good for settling them both down in the future. She never thought it was a big deal, seeing as how she would probably be forgotten, but she felt so special whenever her and Ben tried to do something when either one of them was free afterwards. She didn't even mind him dating other girls, because whenever she called _him_, he would always make sure that _nothing_ got in his way when it came to their dates. It was even thanks to him that she got in touch with Gwendolyn and they reconciled and became fast friends. Gwendolyn even shocked her by saying that Ben had become a tad less serious and strict when dating her, but only a tad. Kai giggled at the thought of his cousin always pushing him towards her whenever possible just so he can quit being such a serious man as he is now. Kai didn't always mind him acting that way, but she can see how his family doesn't like how he acts.

'_If only he could calm down and relax.' _she thought. Looking at her stomach and patting it, she then thought of dreaded things, like him becoming even _more_ serious and strict, and maybe even telling her that he can't be with her because a child would only weigh him down. She thought of her own choices and wondered, '_Am I even ready for one? If I wasn't so busy, I would have taken the morning after pill and this whole mess would have been forgotten. But…I'm 29 years old, I'm with a guy whom I love dearly for three years straight, and I already have a great job. What's stopping me from not getting an abortion?'_

Contemplating, she got up from her chair and walked towards the kitchen, where the huge metal refrigerator opened automatically for her. Saying thank you out of reflex, she looked inside to see what to munch on. Grabbing a thick slab of ham, a bowl full of mashed potatoes and gravy, platter full of recently fried corn fritters, and a veggie platter consisting of carrots, cucumber, celery and ranch dressing, she carried all the meals towards the extravagant dining table and turned on the television as she sat down to eat.

'_Ben might push for an abortion,' _Kai thought._ 'It would be best for him. I mean he's going through so much and I might hold him back. He might even dump me afterwards. God I would hate that.' _She pouted as tears began to fill her eyes.

"How do you know it's mine? How can I stay with you when I have so many women to choose from? What makes you think we'd be great parents?_"_

Kai continued to sob while eating her fritters and watching a young teenage boy yell those things at his girlfriend. _I really need to stop watching this.' _she thought as she tried changing the channel. _'Oh God, what if he says the same thing to me?'_Sobbing for ten more minutes, she soon started to shake and get mad at herself.

'_What do you think you're doing? Wallowing in self pity about what a MAN thinks of you when you were perfectly capable of handling things yourself. You didn't reach where you are today just by asking around on what THEY think you should do. You did it all YOURSELF!' _Kai then stood straight up, thankfully with no food surrounding her, with her hands still shaking and slamming against the table. '_I WILL let Ben know, but until then, I'm going to look at all options possible, without their minds clouding my judgment!'_

And with that said, she raced towards the computer in her room and looking up both pro's and con's of either keeping a child or aborting it.

* * *

Three days later, Kai Green got off the spaceship with Ben Tennyson waiting for her at the ground.

"Ben?"

"Hi baby." he said before planting a big kiss right on her lips. This action made her swoon a bit and hold him a bit longer until she let go and winked at him.

"I'm surprised at you! Showing up when you have better things to do."

"Nothing is better or more important than you are to me." And he began to snuggle against her.

Feeling suspicious, Kai quipped "…How did you know I was gonna arrive here?"

"WHAT?" Ben answered shocked. "What makes you think I can't visit my favorite gal? Besides, I got worried when you were gone within a week without a word to me, so I asked around and found out you were landing here."

"Sorry sorry, I'm just so full of nerves right now."

Ben looked at Kai with worry and begun to wonder what happened to her when all of a sudden he heard a crash within two thousand miles away. Going into Hero mode, he quickly became XLR8, grabbed all of Kai's things and herself, and quickly put her at his plumber's headquarters and zipped off, all the while telling her how he'll be back right after dealing with a menace from far away. Sighing, Kai put all her stuff near the door of the area and looked around until he was finished. While looking out the window, he immediately zoomed up to her and held her from behind as he transformed back to his old self. When Kai felt him, she took a deep breath and got into her serious mode.

Taking his hand, she sat him down at the lounge area and told him she was going to get a drink. Ben recognized her tone immediately.

"…Are you ok?"

But she didn't answer while getting her drink, and when she came back he noticed she just made herself a chocolate milk.

"Uhhh, I don't mean to be a buzzkill but don't you usually like Margaritas?"

'_This is it!'_ Kai thought, and once she took a gulp of the mixed milk, she looked him straight in the eye, sat down next to him, held his hand and told him _everything_.

When she finished, there was a long silence. During the silence, she had to keep reminding herself to be strong and remember what she would do. When she glanced at Ben, she could barely see his eyes underneath his hair while he was looking down in thought; his face was grimacing and his body completely still.

"DAMMIT! I can't believe you're pregnant after all that. My health teachers were lying to me!"

Hearing what she coincidentally thought of the minute she found out herself a few days ago made her giggle.

Ben just smiled warmly at her, but he still didn't feel all too well and his features still showed this.

"…Why are you telling me this?" Ben finally questioned. "It's your body and your given right to do what you feel like doing…"

"Well I'm telling you because I've given this a lot of thought and I've decided to keep it."

"Really?" He looked shocked.

Kai just nodded and gripped his hand. "Now, I know you're extremely busy so I'll understand if you _don't_ want this, but I do and I think that even if you decide to opt out, I believe I'm ready to bear a child and raise it to the fullest." With that said, she looked at him slowly and she felt like she had such a big knot in her throat. Seeing him didn't make it better, but when he opened his mouth again, the knot got bigger.

"I'm with you all the way Kai."

Shocked, she just went limp and was finally able to swallow easily. She still couldn't help but feel anxious when she still sensed how stiff he still was.

"Really Ben?"

"I'm serious. You're the best thing to ever happen in my life Kai, and I would hate myself if I failed you in any way possible, especially if I leave you with my child! I want to make sure this world is extremely safe."

"Extremely safe?"

Pulling his hand away, he looked down at the ground and started talking.

"I mean I'll obviously marry you and then people will notice you _and _the baby, but I can't help but think I'm putting you at a huge risk with the way my lifestyle is."

"It doesn't matter if I marry you or not Ben, my life is always at risk for being a galactic diplomat. You know how much some people and creatures don't want peace with other governments. Just because you succeeded in making sure the tabloids and papers don't know about our relationship doesn't mean that has to last forever. People are going to eventually know…"

"…I want you to quit your job too."

Kai was shocked and stood straight up over him.

"_EXCUSE ME?"_

"I'm dead serious. I don't want you at risk. I am going to make sure you both are safe in any world, _no matter what_."

With a serious dead look he gave her, he then got up and walked away, leaving her speechless and by herself in the quiet headquarters.

'_He's just nervous. I don't blame him. This is such a shock to even think of._' She then began looking out of the window nearest to her. _'I hope this didn't make things worse for us…'_

* * *

For a couple of days, weeks, and even months, Kai kept up this mantra, all the while taking better care of herself and her family. She had agreed to step down temporarily from her job, but only to see if it could calm down Ben some. Ben Tennyson had begun a serious change in his attitude where he became even more strict and serious, focusing all his attention on catching criminals. His family constantly worried over him, always checked on Kai to see if she was doing any better. With the way her new family had looked over them, Kai felt extremely blessed and instead of thinking, '_I hope this didn't make things worse for us._' she instead decided that she would trust in Ben himself to get better. She knew he was only trying to focus so much on making the place perfect for her and their child, and she knew he didn't mean all of what he did. She just tried her best to keep her hope and trust in him to make him see the error of his ways, especially with the help of his beloved cousin and grandpa. It wasn't until a full year had passed, specifically when his grandpa had his 80th birthday, that he begun to really relax and calm down. It made her extremely happy, for it was just in time for little Kenneth to be born.


End file.
